


【UT】US/UF帕帕与你的浪漫小故事

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】US/UF帕帕与你的浪漫小故事

烟枪：继弟X继姐

 

你第二次见他醉成这样。  
酒吧前台打来电话时，你还以为是某种过度虚假的诈骗。Papyrus是你们家里有名的半杯倒，喝威士忌用的那种小方杯，灌半杯啤酒就倒。这点还是你的前男友初登家门，与他斗酒时发现的，在你介入救场时，他橙了张脸，用手托着下巴，迷糊地快要闭起眼窝，嘴里还嘟囔着以A开头的拉丁语单词，以他平时语速的两倍。  
在他背到D打头时，你不得不架起他扔进房间。令人伤感的是，那天之后，你的前男友就和你分手了，而他也没再喝醉过。  
而今天，他醉醺醺的样子又与你脑海里的画面重叠。你让他用胳膊环住你的肩膀，撑着他步伐蹒跚地走出酒吧，节奏强劲的电子乐在你们身后一点一点模糊，你无奈地叹了口气。  
"..为什么苦着脸，Cutie？"他咬字含混不清。这个称呼只有在发现你不开心时他才会用。  
真意外，在这种状态下他还能保持观察力，你撇撇嘴。"我以为你不会再喝酒，还喝成这副德行。"  
他带笑地轻哼一声："我当了我们系的物理学助教，这值得喝几杯。"  
"那么你现在该选择和你的狐朋 **骨友** 开派对庆祝，而不是一个人缩在那儿喝闷酒。"你拿眼角扫他，他侧过头瞥你，咧着嘴把身体重心靠了过来，撞得你一个趔趄，快走几步才维持住平衡。  
手机在你的口袋里振动，你用空着的那只手拿起来看了一眼，是Sans的短信：  
_Sister！我回来了！你和Papy不在家？_  
你迅速按下发送：不...？  
Sans立刻回复了： _Myeh，奇怪。_  
第一条。  
_Papy当上了什么助教..._  
第二条。他喜欢分句子发短信，就像在用聊天软件。  
_他说他会先回家找你准备我们的三人晚宴！_  
他的第三条短信跳出来。你停住了脚步。  
Papyrus向你投来询问的目光。  
"...Pap，今天你回过家？"你盯着收件箱，没有看他。  
他反常地沉默了几秒，酒精果然会影响反射弧。你抢在他使出惯用手段——顾左右而言他——前开了口："你是不是看到了我的前任？"  
你的前男友怀抱大捧鲜花，在傍晚时分敲响了你们家的门，问你是否愿意重拾旧日情谊。你以为只有房檐上叫得像破锣的乌鸦见证了这尴尬的画面。  
"...Yep。"他承认了。"不得不说，他的花束大到...遮住了脑袋。"他的舌头有点打结，但他停顿一下，顺利说了下去："...我很难不注意到那样一个花头人身怪。"  
这话听起来有点刻薄，但很形象。你没能控制住嘴角上扬的弧度。"那么，"你转过脸，"你看见我把花扔到他的脸上了吗？"  
他对你温和地笑笑。"看来我错过了什么精彩瞬间。"  
你回给他一个微笑，低下了头。一时之间，你们两个都不再说话。你只是扶着他，让他倚到路边打烊的橱窗前，他很配合地背靠上去，收回搂着你肩膀的手臂。他带着酒气的骨架子一离开，你突然感觉夜晚的寒气钻进了你的衣领。  
你的手在腰间握了握拳，下定决心似地看向他，刚好和他视线交汇，他黑漆漆的眼窝里发着微弱的光。  
"Papyrus，你知道我为什么会分手吗？"他耸耸肩膀。  
"我无法再忍受了。"那天在街角路灯下，你前男友沉重的声音犹在耳边。"你难道没发现你的怪物弟弟一直在阻碍我们？你从来没注意到他看你的眼神？那不是兄弟看姐妹的眼神，那是男人看女人的眼神，是我看你的眼神。"  
你的怪物弟弟怔怔地望着你。他总是冷静，稳重，连醉酒也只出无伤大雅的丑。但现在，他呆站在原地，像爬女友家窗户被抓个现行的小青年，眼里闪过几分慌乱。你不知道你怎么会想用这个比喻，不过这不是眼下的重点。  
"..你知道他今天是来做什么的吗？"没等他反应，你自顾自地说了下去。  
"我仍然在乎你，没人能比你更让我难忘。"你的前男友艰难地从花丛中间探出脸。"搬出来吧，和我一起住，别让你的怪物兄弟占据你生活的全部。别忘了，他们跟你没有血缘。"  
"我说没门，"你轻声对Papyrus说。"没有谁能把我们分开。"  
当时你想了很多。你想到高中的Papyrus已经很擅长隐藏情绪，但他仍会揪住叫你黑头发贱货的混小子的领口，揍得对方头破血流；你想到你在青春期第一次和男孩约会，他嬉笑着拿你打趣，却在深夜坐到阳台边缘，点起爸爸抽屉里藏的香烟；还有更早以前，那时他衣衫褴褛地站在院子里，一张混合着泥渍和血迹的小脸疲倦又戒备，你拉着妈妈的衣角，向他和他怀里咬手指的Sans伸出手，他的眼窝写满惊讶...  
就像现在他脸上的表情。  
"我在想..."他开口了，"..你真的只是把花丢到了那家伙脸上吗？"  
"我还朝他头上砸了个平底锅，"你郑重地说。"我当时正在烙饼，你懂的，我脾气很暴。"  
"酷哦。"他挑起眉毛，你冲他点头致意。"不过，我很抱歉，"他随即用指节敲了敲额头，叹息似地说道。"我并非有意挑拨你们的关系。"  
"没错，你只是一直在嫉妒，还因此喝醉了两次，我完全能理解..."你用无声的口型说出"傻瓜"二字。  
"我想你是对的。"他也故意哑着嗓子，用悄悄话的音量回应。你走近他，伸出手摸摸他的脸。他颧骨上泛起的橙晕很明显，带着一些温度。他的手覆盖上来，抓住你的手，拉到嘴边吻了吻。  
"但我还是要提醒你，"你看着他的眼睛，"我比你大五岁。"  
"你知道怪物的寿命要长得多。"他拽了你一把，你顺着惯性靠到他的胸前。"会有一天，我将比你大 **五的倍数** 岁。"  
"我是你的姐姐。"你在他的胸口抬着脸。  
"永远都是。但我们不会为此困扰的。"他的另一只手在你的腰间徘徊。"实际上，我觉得这会很有意思。"他俯下身，额头抵住你的，声音似笑非笑："姐姐。"

 

 

Boss：落难贵族少爷X农场主女儿

 

  
端着水和粗粮面包，你用肩膀顶开了谷仓的门。墙上开着两扇破了玻璃的小窗，光线得以透进，投射在发黄的草堆上。尽管如此，偌大的场地内仍然昏暗。"是我。"骤然进入室内，你的眼前灰蒙蒙的，但你还是先叫出了声，因为你知道他的警惕性比常人更高。  
从堆叠的麻袋后面传来窸窣声响，一个高大的身影从隐蔽处站起来，向你走了过来。"我从箱子里翻出这个，"你拉过靠墙的木凳，放上餐盘，又从围裙里掏出一副铜刀叉。"银的很难搞到。"  
"哼，"他接过来，拿在手里端详，"还算凑合。"即便境遇如此，他对用餐礼仪的要求仍然偏执。你撇了撇嘴，看着他坐到草堆上，开始切面包。  
半个月前，你在你们家的谷仓里捡到了他。他像头受伤的雄豹似地流血，对你呲着尖牙，发出威胁般的低吼。你面无表情地回屋取了医疗箱，一巴掌拍开他捂住伤口的手。你熟练的包扎手法和平静的态度倒让他有点无所适从，亮起红光的眼睛也熄灭了。  
这是个动荡的年头，战事频发，硝烟不断。像你家这种偏僻的乡下小农场也时常能听到枪响。你的父亲长年在外，哥哥自参军后就渺无音讯，只留你母亲望眼欲穿。而你则致力于帮助路经此地的伤兵，暗自祈祷你的哥哥也能在艰难时被善意对待。这些人清一色地穿着破布烂衫，臂弯上绑的是生锈的铁皮做的护肘，手里拿着拙劣的火枪，腰间别着木片、麻绳和磨尖的金属缠成的匕首。他们中有的向你道谢，有的不告而别。时间久了，你也习惯了这种突发事件。  
原本你以为他也是其中一员，但当你捡到从他衣袖上崩掉的袖扣时，你认定他的来历并不平凡。那是个镀金镶边的扣子，上面用精美的花体字雕着"P"——后来你得知这是他名字的首字母，他话不多，从不提及自己的过去，因此这就是你所知的全部。  
某天下午你经过谷仓，听到里面传出隐约的咒骂声。你悄悄把门拉开一条缝，见到他手里提了个关着几只老鼠的笼子，脚下还踩着一只漏网的尾巴，嘴里骂骂咧咧地嚷着"该死的畜生"，"竟敢小瞧恐怖的Papyrus"等等。你想起你跟他抱怨过谷仓老鼠太多，逮都逮不干净，不禁偷笑起来。一根骨头应声朝你飞来，差点击中你的脑门。你感觉好像发现了他区别于上流阶层的另一面。  
你母亲本来害怕他脸上的裂痕，不过在他干了几次农活之后，她很是欢喜，不仅邀他进屋，还拿了你哥哥的衣服给他，但他坚持住在谷仓里，尽量避免见人。有时他会在晚上出去，不过隔天总会回到这里来，似乎把你家当成了他的据点。  
"你看够了？"他蹙起眉毛，瞥了你一眼。  
"没。"你答得简单直接。他哼了两声，把头转了回去。你趁机得寸进尺："明天有空吗？陪我去放马吧？我自己管不过来。"  
"以前你是怎么做到的？"  
"一般是我爸和我哥去干，因为我丢过五匹马驹，分两次。"  
他投来被你命名为"你可能是个傻蛋"的鄙夷眼神，你讪讪地陪着笑，在心里默默从三开始倒数。  
"...好吧。"他的回答恰巧卡在你数到零的档口。"但就这一次。"他放下手里的杯子，正想跟你再说几句话(通常都会是说教)，却突兀地闭上了嘴。他的神情变得凝重，像是察觉到某些动静，但你只能听见外头吹起的风。"见鬼，快趴下！"他突然朝你扑来。与此同时，窗户的玻璃破裂了，是子弹划破空气的声音。  
你缩在他怀里，屏住呼吸。枪声没响几下就停止了。有人在不远处高声叫喊，紧接着便响起此起彼伏的应和，又混合着杂乱无章的脚步声，一并逐渐远去了。你这时才敢慢慢地吐口气，留意到你们现在的姿势有多亲密：他整个身体都压在你身上，双腿与你交叠在一起。你的胸部紧紧抵着他的胸膛，他呼吸的波动仿佛能透过胸腔，传导到你的心脏。他把一只手垫在你的脑后，保护着你的头——显然，这就是你被扑倒时没感觉到疼的理由。  
"妈的.."他骂了一声，撑起上半身。"你受伤了吗？"  
"不..没有。"你嗫嚅道。他目光专注地在你脸上扫视一番，带着几分急躁和怒意。你看见他锐利的眼神在确认你平安后，就跟放下什么负担似的软化下来，心跳倏地加快了，就像有只金丝雀在你的胸口不停地扑棱翅膀。他正打算直起身子，你鬼使神差地拽住了他的衬衫，把他拉向你。  
他的眼窝瞪圆了，你的嘴唇在他的牙齿上辗转，他按住你的肩膀，僵硬地向后退开，"...你不知道自己在做什么。"他的嗓音又粗又哑，你有些着迷地盯着他脸上升起的红晕。"不，我知道。"你的手指爬上他的脸，沿着他的下颌骨，一点一点地攀登上去。他咬了咬牙，没有躲避。"我就在这里，无论发生什么，我们都会共同面对。"你轻柔地说，心里很明白他的顾忌。"我需要你。"杀手锏，他抵挡不了这个。  
"...愚蠢。"他干巴巴地从牙缝里挤出一个词。你得意地咧开嘴，他恼羞成怒似的，用牙齿堵住了你的笑声。

 


End file.
